


Commander

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smutlet, Tumblr Prompt, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet based on a prompt I saw on tumblr - couldn't resist! :)</p><p>http://tsuki-nekota.tumblr.com/post/98760408567/dean-once-sarcastically-called-cas-commander-when-cas?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander

Cas had become quite the hunter since being converted to human and that fact hadn't escaped Dean's notice. Actually, not much about the former angel had. Cas was tough, attentive, thorough, and had good instincts (not to mention he looked damn sexy taking out baddies). He knew Cas wanted to prove himself and he figured starting Cas out slow was the way to go. That's what led Dean to put him in charge of a simple salt-and-burn.

Dean had pulled Sam aside one night after dinner and explained the plan. Sam had given him immense amounts of crap about having a romantic outing with his boyfriend and Dean had given him a royally dirty look in return, but Sam was on board despite the teasing.

So that's how Dean and Cas found themselves in the middle of the woods in the pitch dark, clambering through the underbrush with flashlights looking for an unmarked grave. Piece of cake. They'd been out there for what seemed like hours and Dean was cranky and covered in scratches, his feet were soaked, and he was pretty sure there was a bug up his nose. Still, he kept his trap shut - ever protective of his loved ones he didn't want Cas to feel like he'd done something wrong.

Their misery came to an end when Dean tripped over a tree root and landed with a grunt, his face inches from a rotted old wooden cross.

'Jackpot!' he cried as Cas rushed over to make sure he was okay. He offered Dean a hand, which was gratefully accepted, and Cas kissed his grimy cheek in celebration once Dean was on his feet again. Dean gave him a little smile.

'Well, you discovered the grave, so you get the first shift.' Cas told Dean, handing over the shovel. Dean was beginning to regret letting Cas be in charge.

'Yes, commander.' he replied with a sarcastic salute before he turned to his task. With his back turned Dean couldn't see the devilish smile that spread across his boyfriend's face.

 

The job had been predictably simple and there were no major injuries. Once they returned to the bunker Dean called first shower and bolted for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Cas huffed in irritation, but went to the kitchen to make them sandwiches. It was morning by now, but they'd skipped dinner and hadn't felt like stopping on the hour drive back to the bunker. 

After Cas had showered and they'd both eaten Sam appeared and, once he had gotten a report from Cas and Dean, told them he was going out to get supplies. As soon as the door closed behind Sam Cas turned a lascivious gaze upon Dean. Dean's eyebrows raised a little in momentary confusion before they relaxed and he swaggered over to Cas, placing his hands on the dark-haired man's hips. Cas pulled Dean into a deep kiss and backed him against the kitchen table. 

'So, if I'm your commander that means you have to obey me, isn't that right, soldier?' Cas purred into Dean's ear as he ran his hands up under Dean's soft tee shirt. An intense shudder ran down Dean's spine and settled directly in his groin. 

'Yes, sir!' Dean groaned against Cas's lips.

'Good man. Now strip, soldier. That's an order!' Cas demanded and Dean complied immediately. 'Turn around. At ease.' Cas continued. Dean did as he was told, adjusting his stance so his feet were shoulder width apart, his hands clasped behind his back. Cas grasped the back of Dean's neck and pushed him forward until his cheek was pressed against the cool wood of the table. Cas's hand traveled down Dean's back and over the smooth curve of his ass.

'Such an obedient soldier. You deserve a reward.' Cas growled and Dean heard the snick of a bottle opening before there were two slick fingers rubbing over his exposed hole. Dean gasped an leaned into the touch, internally chuckling because Cas had clearly been planning this since the hunt. Without warning Cas shoved the fingers in all the way and Dean cried out in equal parts surprise and pleasure. He _loved_ it when Cas got all rough and possessive.

Cas quickly opened Dean up to a soundtrack of grunts and groans that only served to make Cas more impatient to bury himself deep inside Dean. 

'Nnn... yes! Wanna be your good little soldier, commander! Please fuck me, sir!' Dean cried, one hand grasping the opposite wrist tightly in an effort to control his arousal. He pushed his ass higher into the air in invitation. 

Cas couldn't hold back any longer; he pulled his fingers from Dean, slicked himself up, and slowly pushed into Dean's tight heat with a drawn out moan. 

'Oohhh, so good! So good for your commander!' Cas cried out as he began to thrust faster and faster into Dean. He angled his hips just right so he could pound into Dean's prostate. A harsh gasp followed by a deep moan signaled that Cas had hit his target. 

'Yeah, take your commander's cock, soldier! Gonna fuck you so hard you'll be limping! Gonna make sure the whole battalion knows what a good little soldier you are!' Cas grunted out between pants and moans. The combination of the dirty thoughts pouring from Cas's mouth and the relentless stimulation inside sent Dean over the edge, untouched. 

As Dean came with a cry and clenched even tighter around Cas's cock he set Cas's orgasm off as well and felt him suddenly stop with a shudder and a shout. Cas collapsed over Dean's back, out of breath and on the verge of passing out. 

When the men returned to earth Cas pulled out with a quiet groan and Dean flexed his arms to regain some of the lost feeling in them. He turned around and hugged Cas to him tightly as they kissed, some of their passion dissipated from the intense orgasms, but certainly not all of it. 

'I love you.' Cas told Dean when they broke the kiss. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas's and sighed contentedly. 

'I love you, too.' Dean buried his face in Cas's neck in exhaustion. 'That was amazing. Maybe I should let you be in charge more often.' 

Cas grinned and dragged Dean to get cleaned up before they curled up in their bed and had a well deserved sleep.


End file.
